happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Randy
"Think about it though. If you died, would anyone care?" Randy "Luciferious" Nitrous '''is a cat and the 13th Executive Princess of Hell. She specializes in psychology, building techs, drawing art, and science. She is a secret agent that has built countless amounts of robots and is a master manipulator. She dislikes her old family and people being sad. Appearance From 2014 to 2019, Randy was a purple wolf-bear-rabbit hybrid. Her head had black hair with green stripes. She had a wolf tail, and on her face, she had periwinkle freckles and a magenta belly. As of 2019, she now has vanilla fur with the face of Aku and wears an aqua jumper with an upside-down cross necklace. On the legs are blue shorts, light lavender socks, and purple boots. She has brown freckles and blonde and blue hair due to her drinking and absorbing Aku's essence. History Randy was originally from Britain, from the Herrings family, but because her family did not love her, she got adopted by Satan and became the 13th Princess of Hell. On New Year's Eve, she downed a bottle filled with Aku's essence and over the next four days of January, she got Aku's powers. She studied hard to be where she was now. Relationships Edward The Human Edward and Randy share a good friendship. They became friends with each other when Randy was 15, and to this day, they still are besties and they fight monsters together so it is an easy task. Cuddles Due to Cuddles being constantly cheated on, Randy has been his go-to psychologist and best friend. Randy has marked down in her psychology book that "Cuddles has been constantly cheated on by Giggles, but he just won't bloody let go." So it is her mission to mentally prepare him for when the time comes to say that he is breaking up with her. Disco Bear Disco Bear and Randy can relate with each other, as they both love music. She has said in her psychology book, "Disco Bear is a single and lonely bear that will sometimes eat himself to death to the point where he has had a heart attack in a bar. He is clinically obese and he needs help in losing weight. Luckily, I will help, I will help so hard, this man will be as buff as Hasselhoff." Flippy Randy and Flippy have been working together to find a cure for PTSD. In the book, she writes, "Flippy is a bear from the W.A.R. era that has had a lot of mental scarring. It's so bad that he commits mass homicide on a regular basis due to his PTSD. He can't even go outside without being reminded of W.A.R. My mission is to find a cure, I just hope he turns back to normal..." Petunia Randy and Petunia have the best relationship in the world, as they do have a lot of fun and Randy helps her with cleaning the house once in a while. Her psychological records mention, "Petunia is the most ironic person I've met. Even though she is a skunk, she is compulsive." Handy When being around with Petunia, Randy and Handy hang out as well. Randy made robotic arms for Handy and that was how they got a strong friendship. Lumpy Randy despises how stupid he is. Whenever they walk past, Randy punches him and makes a run for it as she says, "It was worth it." Lifty and Shifty Like any sane person, Randy does not like to be friends with criminals. Personality Randy is a sweet and cheery cat with tons of support for her friends. She loves her robot bodyguard and treats it like a son. When angered, she will use her powers to take the threat down. She is manipulative. One instance of this is when she came across Lifty and Shifty who were told, "Would anybody care if you both died?" and they gave in to her orders. Abilities and Powers '''Near-Immortality: As a supernatural being like Aku, Randy is 24, but is ageless and nearly immortal. She requires no sustenance and is not harmed by mortal means. Only the power of righteous spirits or divine weapons or even divine entities are capable of doing severe harm to her. Shape-shifting: Randy can change into virtually any form that she desired, from a giant dragon to a small insect, or even a stupid moose like Lumpy. Randy is able to seamlessly change her size, liquefy herself, or stretch and expand her body. She could even replicate into clones of herself to be in numerous places at once and her mind inhabited numerous bodies. She typically changed into animal forms during battle, such as a scorpion or an octopus and adapted to the situation. Supernatural Physical Abilities: She can alter her physical capabilities to virtually any level that she needed or wanted due to her magical shape-shifting abilities.Randy manifested superhuman strength, speed, endurance, and senses. No parameters or upper limits were established that regarded those capabilities. Regeneration: While Randy is completely resistant to most forms of attack, she is not invulnerable; items such as a righteous sword or magic such as divine energy could damage the substance from which she gained powers from. However, Randy is able to regenerate to a large degree, even against attacks such as those. These sort of assaults tended to create large, burning holes or gashes in Randy wherever she was struck, which she could close back up with effort. However, her ability to regenerate in those situations was limited. In many of her confrontations with the sword, the damage that was caused by it whittled away at her overall mass and her ability to regenerate in the short term, until it tends to leave her as a very small animal of some sort, such as a frog or a mouse, at which point further attacks would have presumably either sealed her away or killed her. Given time however, Randy always restores herself without being any worse for wear. Randy also seems to succumb to physical pain that involves blunt trauma of equal mass in relevance to the size of her form at any given time, although she was shown to quickly recover from such injuries. Dark Magic: Randy has Aku's powers, thus she is considered as a all powerful witch, she has vast powers at her command: * Eye Beams: One of Randy's most commonly utilized attacks, that ability tended to manifest as beams of white or red light that typically incinerated the objects that it made contact with. It can be used either as continuous beams of light, or as staccato bolts of energy. Randy has used that ability in numerous battles and also uses it to destroy the majority of weeds that attack her garden. Randy can also harmlessly teleport beings to places of her choosing through that power. The beams could also slice through objects like a plasma torch, or caused them to explode, which frustrates her to no end since she doesn't plan for it to explode. * Remote Viewing: Using mystical forces in her unicorn decorated spellbook, Randy can create images on the walls of her house in the form of a zip in order to view whatever she wished (i.e: T.V). Randy tends to use that ability to simply watch her friends get home safe without them being mauled or killed. * Teleportation: Randy uses Teleportation very often for quick appearances or escapes, and to appear before those that she had business with, such as Edward. * Elemental Control: Randy has not yet mastered this amount of power that Aku used to have, but what she has mastered is water and fire. * T'elekinesis:' Randy can move objects at will with her fingers, nothing really special, but that's it. * Necromancy: Randy is shown to be capable of re-animating dead bodies and bending them to her commanding will, to get them to fight for what is right, she talks with them. * Precognitive Dreams: Randy is capable of receiving premonitions of her own future through her own dreams, she gets real scared of these dreams and sometimes gets ticked off. * Possession & Infection: Randy can use small portions of herself to infect others for espionage. She could also use portions of herself to give power to machinery, as she demonstrated by doing so with her mechanics. This ability can work if Randy has offspring, since they already have her DNA and powers. * Interdimensional Travel: Randy can shoot out portals from her mouth, at the age of 13, this was her first power as she was Dimension Hopping in her sleep. * Object Materialization: The ability to create matter and materials out of nothing. * Corruption: One of her most powerful abilities. Using dark magic, Randy can mutate small beings into big versions of themselves for her to ride. if the creature died, the spell was broken and the creature transformed back to its original form. Randy also uses that power to curse evil people that really deserve it. Randy cannot infuse her magic into music or other items.This power extended to the fact that Randy could create offspring with her powers. Combat Skills: Randy has learnt Martial Arts throughout the years and now has the ability to kick tail, she can combine her powers in something she calls "Dark Fu" in which she can set herself on fire and slice through other characters with her arms and legs. Weaknesses Randy has powers, but it doesn't mean that she has no weaknesses: Illness: Despite being a magic user, she can still get ill. Divine Power: Randy can still be killed by a divine sword or a divine being. Trivia # Randy is a OC created by Foolcabulary on DeviantArt, she is usually in human form most of the time # Randy's theme is "Let The Warriors Dance" by Addis Posse (2019 Mix) Category:Magic Users Category:Demons Category:Adult Characters Category:Bisexual Characters Category:LGBT Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Felines Category:Yellow Characters Category:Characters with hair Category:Characters That Wear Clothing Category:Cats Category:DeviantART Characters Category:Redesigned characters